A Book of Spirits
by Luna Miste
Summary: There are quite a few spirits out there. Too many are unnoticed, but some get recognition. The Man in the Moon watches over them, without interfering. While doing this, he's noticed quite a few things he never would have guessed about them. Stories featuring the Guardians and my OCs, varying from 500 words and up.


**~Snowflake~**

* * *

_In which Jack meets a girl that tries to kill him._

_**Characters**__: Jack Frost, OC_

* * *

Jack flew through the Rocky Mountains, happy to give the kids another snow day. After becoming a Guardian, he still made time to do the same things he had done for the past three hundred years. The kids could see Jack now, which made it better.

He could hear the happy cries of children as school was cancelled, but no one ran outside.

"Aw, c'mon!" Jack was disappointed. "No one's coming outside? The snow isn't even that ba-" He cut his sentence short.

He could feel a blizzard, which normally wasn't bad.

Except for the small fact that /he didn't make one/.

Jack ran through the list in his head of things that could start a blizzard.

He couldn't remember starting one, which meant

_someone else had._

The blizzard was coming from the east, so that was the direction Jack headed. His grip on his staff tightened as he neared the eye of the storm.

"Stop!" Jack called out, in case the creator heard him. He started to slow the blizzard down when a snowball hit the back of his neck. Jack turned and was face-to-face with a pale, black-haired girl.

"What the hell are you doing?" She snapped at him.

"I'm stopping the blizzard." Jack answered, as if it was obvious.

"This is my blizzard, and I want it to continue!" The girl yelled at him.

"It's not the right time for a blizzard." Jack argued.

"That's not for you to decide, is it?" She continued making the blizzard.

"Hey!" Jack made a snowball and threw it at her.

The girl snapped. "What?!"

"What's your name?" Jack asked her.

"Nieva." She answered.

"Well, Nieva." Jack started, making another snowball. "I'm Jack. Could you let me stop this blizzard?"

The response was an icicle dagger, thrown at his head. Jack dodged the icicle, it almost clipping his cheek.

"What was that for?" Jack asked. His response was another icicle dagger, which went over his head as he ducked.

"Okay, that's it!" When the next icicle dagger was thrown, Jack blocked it with ice shot from his staff.

Nieva switched to ice magic, sending poisonous snowballs at Jack. Jack responded by ducking and shooting more ice at Nieva.

The battle continued for a few more minutes, and Jack was starting to get tired. It seemed like Nieva never got tired. Jack was worried that their fighting would only make the blizzard worse.

Then Jack got an idea.

He shot at a tree above Nieva, and it hit one of the tree's branches. The branch came down on top of Nieva, knocking her unconscious.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He could finally stop the blizzard, which he did. One the snow had come to a stop, he pulled Nieva out from under the branch, and made ice shackles to prevent her from leaving.

He was mentally preparing himself for yelling at her when he noticed something very strange.

Nieva's hair was turning teal, and her skin was becoming tan.

Jack, panicked, unshackled Nieva. He had seen many weird things as the spirit of winter, but this probably topped the list.

Nieva opened one of her eyes, then both. She scooted away from Jack and stood up. "I'm sorry, sir! Did I break something when I had a blackout?"

"Uh..." Jack was shocked by the sudden personality change. "Who are you?"

"Lumi Snöstorm, sir." Lumi said, backing away. "I just had a blackout, I'll be fine."

"Does this happen often?" Jack asked. "The blackouts?"

"Every now and then, sir." Lumi answered.

Jack made a lopsided grin. "You don't have to call me sir. I'm Jack Frost."

Lumi brushed herself off. "Well then, Mr. Frost. I'd best be going." She whistled and a white pegasus came down and landed near Lumi.

"Is that a..?" Jack asked.

"Pegasus? Yes, her name's Poppy." Lumi smiled, and Jack put his hand out. Poppy nuzzled Jack's hand. "She likes you!"

Jack grinned. "So she does."

Lumi mounted Poppy. "I'll be seeing you, Mister Frost." She flew away.

Jack smiled and sighed. The spirit world never failed to amaze him.

* * *

**A/N: This is basically just a plot bunny dump. The chapters will not be as long as usual, but they're just dribbles and drabbles.**

**Yes, Lumi/Nieva will appear again.**

**No, I'm not shipping Lumi and Jack.**

**I'll try to keep this one anti-ship, but there may be some romance here or there.**

**Next one should be soon :D**

**3, Luna Miste**


End file.
